De humanos, huecos, y otros demonios
by Moya-chin
Summary: "El rojo era su color favorito; sus tonalidades siempre colorando la sangre. El ex Espada nunca supo que el rojo también era el color favorito de Ichigo; por la misma razón."/"Él nunca creyó que el peli-celeste Arrancar se volvería algo tan tangible en su vida. Su constante." Tercera, cuarta y quinta parte de: Cincuenta temas, en cincuenta caracteres o menos. Grimmichi y romance.
1. Humanos

_Numeros de caracteres : 2.465._

 _Advertencias. __Shonen Ai bordeando Yaoi. Romance. Con "R" mayúscula. Fuera de carácter, si así quieren interpretarlo. Y muchas ideas dispersas._

 _Aclaraciones : Esta historia está situada **luego** del canon del Manga, pero **antes** del capitulo 685 y todo lo que este representa. Manténgalo en mente._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.-**

 **Humanos.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **i. –** _Anillo._

Era diminuto, tan insignificante que casi pasó de largo el detalle, pero su vista no fue capaz de ignorar la brillante banda de oro que rodeaba el dedo de casamiento del _Shinigami_ Sustituto mientras sus espadas se encontraban ferozmente.

Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, no sabía que _siquiera_ representaba.

* * *

 **ii. –** _Héroe._

Ichigo Kurosaki tenía un _enorme_ complejo de héroe, bordeando lo ridículo incluso. Aquello no era una nueva noticia. Y al _ex Espada_ de cabellos celestes le hervía la sangre del solo ver al adolescente pelear contra el mundo, prácticamente.

Le enfermaba, porque Ichigo debía de querer pelear _solo_ con él.

* * *

 **iii. –** _Memoria._

Realmente, él no era de recordar muchas cosas. Sin embargo, en su memoria quedó guardada la imagen, la emoción y la adrenalina de aquella anticipada batalla en las arenas de _Hueco Mundo_. La mirada chocolate que tanto decía odiar tatuada en todos y cada uno sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **iv. –** _Caja._

Fue en un día de verano cuando Ichigo Kurosaki apareció frente a su periferia con una caja entre sus manos, en su conocido punto de encuentro. Y él nunca pudo haber imaginado que el _Shinigami_ Sustituto traería consigo un pequeño gato para que presenciara sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

* * *

 **v. –** _Correr._

La presencia fue débil, evidentemente reprimida entre los confines de quien sabe cuál Shinigami de nivel Capitán que estaba en su cacería, pero no ignorada. Eran persistentes, y este juego del gato-ratón cada vez era más sencillo.

Sin embargo, corrieron, escaparon. _Juntos_ , tal como la Sociedad de Almas no quería.

* * *

 **vi. –** _Huracán._

Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, cualquiera sea el contexto, él sentía un huracán alborotándole las entrañas. Su estómago se volteaba en su sitio, y todo pensamiento coherente era dispersado de su mente.

Fue cuando sus labios chocaron por primera vez, que el desastre pareció abandonar su cuerpo.

* * *

 **vii. –** _Alas._

Si a Ichigo Kurosaki se le entregase alas, sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo. Quedarían en el desuso. Porque el _Shinigami_ Sustituto no querría estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea la ciudad _Karakura_ , con sus amigos y familia; el _ex Espada_ de cabellos celestes concluyó un día.

* * *

 **viii. –** _Frío._

Él era incapaz de sentir, en consecuencia, percepciones triviales como el _frío_ estaban mucho más allá de lo que su simple mente era capaz de codificar. Aunque, con el tiempo, comprendió que no era más que una excusa por parte del peli-anaranjado para que le atrapase entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **ix. –** _Rojo._

El rojo era su color favorito; sus tonalidades siempre colorando la sangre que borboteaba desde la comisura de los labios del _Shinigami_ Sustituto cada vez que los mordía con excesiva fuerza.

El _ex Espada_ nunca supo que el rojo _también_ era el color favorito de Ichigo; por la misma razón.

* * *

 **x. –** _Trago._

Él tuvo su primer trago de alcohol junto con el peli-anaranjado Shinigami, en el cumpleaños número diecinueve de nombrado joven. El sabor era agrio, foráneo; no recordaba haber bebido nada remotamente parecido en sus tiempos en vida.

Ichigo no hiso más que reír ante su rostro de disgusto y confusión.

* * *

 **xi. –** _Media noche._

Nadie sabía que no era hasta que la luna se apoderaba del cielo, que sus respiraciones se encontraban. Sus cuerpos entrelazándose violentamente bajo las cubiertas de la cama del _Shinigami_ Sustituto, quejándose bajo su peso. Y como siempre era alrededor de media noche, cuando él regresaba a _Hueco Mundo_.

* * *

 **xii. –** _Tentación._

El peli-celeste _Arrancar_ dejó hace tiempo de reprimir sus fuertes deseos por jalarle el cabello anaranjado al adolescente _Shinigami_ y estrellar esos rosados labios contra los suyos. La tentación simplemente se había vuelto inconmensurable; haciéndole sucumbir más seguido que no.

* * *

 **xiii. –** _Vista._

Frente a su vista había muchos malditos, _inútiles Shinigami_. Demasiados, incluso, para encargarse de un simple y aburrido _ex Espada_ como él. Sin embargo, nadie fue de mínima importancia a comparación de aquel muchacho de cabellos anaranjados con el que conectó miradas a la distancia.

Sonrió en genuina emoción.

* * *

 **xiv. –** _Música._

Cada vez que decidía estrellar su cuerpo contra la suave cama del _Shinigami_ Sustituto, podía escuchar diversas melodías rebotar contra sus tímpanos. A veces era el suave sonido de un piano, otros eran guitarras eléctricas bajo enojados gritos, sin embargo, siempre eran capaces se trasladarle al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **xv. –** _Seda._

El peli-anaranjado adolescente parecía estar obstinado en acariciarle el cabello; sus dedos entrelazándose con sus mechas celestes como si se tratasen de la seda más exclusiva del mundo.

* * *

 **xvi. –** _Cubrir._

Él se había un experto en cubrir de marcas rojizas la piel bronceada del joven _Shinigami_. El sector donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro siendo su víctima predilecta. E Ichigo, aunque le enfurecían, ya había desistido de intentar encubrir tales promiscuos y visibles moratones.

* * *

 **xvii.** – _Promesa._

Más tarde que nunca, Ichigo Kurosaki cumplió con su promesa. Sus espadas encontrándose violentamente, la arena de _Hueco Mundo_ temblando bajo sus presencias combinadas.

"Ya era hora, _Shinigami._ " Eso él le dijo; el resto del universo se sintió pequeño, insignificante mientras observaba la maniaca sonrisa del peli-anaranjado al decir:

" _Bankai_."

* * *

 **xviii. –** _Sueño._

Los _Hollow_ no soñaban. Era algo que simplemente ellos no eran capaces de hacer; muy fuera de los parámetros de su existencia. Fue por ello, quizás, que la primera vez que vio el rostro del peli-anaranjado _Shinigami_ mientras dormía, creyó haber enloquecido.

* * *

 **xix. –** _Vela._

No lucían ser inclinados al romanticismo. Para nada. Es más, _esa_ mujer peli-anaranjada se lo comentó; veneno tenuemente empapando sus palabras.

Idiotas como ella, no tenían por qué saber de la existencia de aquella vela que el _Shinigami_ compró por su cumpleaños enésimo, y que aún le alumbraba el cuarto.

* * *

 **xx. –** _Talento._

En cada día que transcurría en su estadía en el _Mundo Real_ , se veía descubriendo un nuevo talento del ya-no-tan-joven _Shinigami_. Por ejemplo, hoy se enteró de la habilidad que tenía el peli-anaranjado para tocar la guitarra. Y su perfecta melodía no tardó en inundarle los sentidos.

* * *

 **xxi. –** _Silencio._

Cuando sus miradas chocaban, chispas nacían y un absoluto silencio les inundaba. _Reiatsu_ borbotando de sus cuerpos con fiereza, alejando del lugar a esos entrometidos _Shinigami_ inconscientemente. No tenía nada que decir y, por la expresión que Ichigo Kurosaki plantó en su rostro, supo que él no era el único.

* * *

 **xxii. –** _Viaje._

El viaje a través de la _Garganta_ era un completo _suplicio_ , tan insoportable que cuestionaba su raciocinio en el momento que decidió abrirla en primer lugar. Sin embargo, cuando veía el techo de la _Clínica Kurosaki,_ y ese conocido poder espiritual se encontraba con el suyo, olvidaba todas sus quejas.

* * *

 **xxiii. –** _Fuego._

Esas manos se sentían como fuego contra su blanquecina piel. Quemándole de forma agradable, dejando secuelas a su paso, e ignorando el detalle de que su _Hierro_ no debería ser capaz de percibir algo como aquello.

Y cuando era él infligiendo tales quemaduras, el cuerpo de Ichigo temblaba bajo él.

* * *

 **xxiv. –** _Fuerza._

Como _Sexta Espada_ , siempre lo había anhelado. Fuerza, poder, supremacía; todo lo relacionado. Y, luego de años, quizás siglos, la había conseguido, en la forma de poder empujar al peli-anaranjado contra su espalda y robarle el oxígeno de los pulmones.

El sentimiento era mejor de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

* * *

 **xxv. –** _Máscara._

Él solía preguntarse que sentía el _Shinigami_ sustituto cuando sus manos alcanzaban el trozo de máscara que adornaba su rostro, acariciándola y definiéndola con la punta de sus dedos. Simpatía, temor quizás.

El sonrojo que coloreó las mejillas de Ichigo fue suficiente respuesta.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **xxvi.** _– Hielo._

Desde aquella primera vez, su cama se sentía congelada bajo él. Sábanas hechas de hielo cubriéndole el cuerpo y haciendo nada por disminuir el inminente frío que la ausencia del peli-celeste _ex Espada_ generaba en su cuarto.

* * *

 **xxvii. –** _Caída._

Cada vez que su mirada castaña se encontraba con esos furiosos ojos azules, se sentía perdido, como cayendo por un infinito precipicio del que no planeaba escapar. Acorralado por sus contradictorios y odiosos sentimientos.

Últimamente, él se estaba volviendo demasiado poético. Lo sabía; había caído _bajo_.

* * *

 **xxviii. –** _Olvidado._

Hacía _años_ que no sentía ese calor consumidor invadiéndole el cuerpo. Su estómago repleto de mariposas imaginarias, y su mente convertida en su inmenso mar de confusión, perdido sin querer escapar.

Nostálgico en verdad, que un sentimiento tan olvidado como el _enamoramiento_ resurgiera gracias a aquel feroz y zafiro mirar.

* * *

 **xxix. –** _Baile._

Llevó al baile de graduación a Inoue. Tal como su amiga de infancia quería, como Chad le comentó y como el resto de sus conocidos Shinigami le obligaron. No le importó mucho, porque, al final del día, era al peli-celeste _ex Espada_ a quien él llevaría a su cuarto.

* * *

 **xxx. –** _Cuerpo._

Con el paso de los años, su bronceada piel se había cubierto de cicatrices. Algunas más visibles que otras; todas llenas de recuerdos nunca olvidados. Y él estaba orgulloso de como lucía su cuerpo, en especial bajo las apreciativas irires zafiro del _ex Espada._

* * *

 **xxxi. –** _Sagrado._

Él no era de atesorar muchas cosas, realmente no era su estilo. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, había aprendido a considerar como sagrados a esos esporádicos momentos en los que se encontraban en la oscuridad de su cuarto, a puertas cerradas, con su cuerpo bajo al del _Arrancar_.

* * *

 **xxxii. –** _Hasta luego._

Lo negaría rotundamente, pero él siempre era capaz de percibir el crujir de su cama cuando el peli-celeste debía regresar a _Hueco Mundo_. Nunca se despedía; solo le escuchaba marcharse en completo silencio, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Ese " _Hasta luego_ " quedándose atrapado dentro de su garganta.

* * *

 **xxxiii. –** _Mundo._

Ocurría siempre que aterrizaba en _Hueco Mundo_. Su agarre alrededor de _Zangetsu_ se estrechaba, forzoso, tratando fallidamente de mantener controladas sus alocadas emociones. La presencia de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez alcanzando sus sentidos en meros segundos; mensaje recibido fuerte y claro.

Adrenalina, espadas encontrándose, el mundo temblando bajo ellos. Como debía ser.

* * *

 **xxxiv. –** _Formal._

Eran aspectos inútiles como la formalidad los que le fueron difíciles de explicar. El _ex Espada_ de cabellera celeste simplemente incapaz de darle importancia a algo tan frívolo e insignificante como etiqueta y modales. Y él solo pudo concordar, rendido, sellando sus quejumbrosos labios con los propios.

* * *

 **xxxv. –** _Fiebre._

Él no era alguien enfermizo, al contrario, y una fiebre no le mataría. Sin embargo, hubo algo encantador en la forma en que el rostro de Grimmjow se deformó en genuina confusión cuando le comentó acerca de su insistente dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 **xxxvi. –** _Risa._

Fue a mediados de un verano, cuando la escuchó por primera vez. Su risa era una melodía foránea, desconocida por sus tímpanos. Y él le observó desde el rabillo de sus ojos, extrañado, recibiendo una almohada de lleno contra su rostro como respuesta del _Arrancar_ peli-celeste.

También era contagiosa, descubrió.

* * *

 **xxxvii. –** _Mentiras._

Se había convertido en su segunda naturaleza. Mentir, eso es. Excusas ridículas abandonando sus labios en son de explicar sus prolongadas desapariciones, su cuerpo todo maltratado luego de solo caminatas al parque. Y ocultando con experticia la presencia del _ex Sexta Espada_ en su cuarto; desnudo y decorado con marcas.

* * *

 **xxxviii. –** _Por siempre._

No había nada que fuera ilimitado, inagotable, de eso él estaba seguro. Mas la idea de permanecer por el resto de sus días en vida y muerte cruzando espadas con el peli-celeste _Arrancar_ no sonaba del todo mal. " _Por siempre_ " nunca sonando tan tentador como en ese instante.

* * *

 **xxxix. –** _Abrumado._

Cada vez que sus manos hallaban las contrarias, un sentimiento le nublaba los sentidos. Se sentía abrumado, colapsado por sus propias emociones. Y por como Grimmjow le observaba, sus orbes zafiro brillando tiernamente, como nunca, supo que él no era el único que sintió aquel cortocircuito de percepciones.

* * *

 **xl. –** _Susurro._

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca; tanto así que podía percibir el agitado respirar del peli-celeste _Arrancar_ contra sus labios, tentándole con esa maldita mueca adornándole las facciones. Y él solo necesitó susurrar desesperadas palabras contra su oído para ambos encerrarse detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

 **xli. –** _Esperar._

Él espero cercano a dos años para volver a encontrarse con el ex Espada, uno que todos tacharon por muerto. " _Que era otra semana_ ", pensaba, seguro de que su camino se intersectaría con el de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez tarde o temprano.

Le debía una revancha, después de todo.

* * *

 **xlii. –** _Hablar._

Él no era mucho de palabras, ninguno de ellos, realmente. Eran esas leves acciones, choques de espadas, miradas y movimientos que lo decían todo. Un lenguaje que solo él y el _ex Espada_ de cabellos celestes parecían conocer.

* * *

 **xliii. –** _Buscar._

Buscó por cada rincón de _Las Noches_ hasta cruzarse con lo que supuso era el cuarto del peli-celeste _ex Espada_. Sobrio, repleto de su Reiatsu, algo polvoriento del desuso. Y él solo fue capaz de sonreír cuando sintió esa familiar espada contra el costado de su cuello.

 _Le había encontrado._

* * *

 **xliv. –** _Esperanza._

Había algo especial en la forma en la que él observaba al peli-celeste _Arrancar_. No era su característica mirada de desdén, tampoco era una empapada de afecto; tenía su propia categoría. Era un brillo de esperanza, quizás. Promesas reciprocadas y silenciosas de batallas y encuentros de labios.

* * *

 **xlv. –** _Eclipse._

La mejor forma de eclipsar su peculiar relación era, en definitivas cuentas, simular ignorancia. Pretender odio; lo que ellos querían observar. Mientras que él se conformaba con sus encuentros nocturnos, a escondidas; sus cuerpos y rostros alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna.

* * *

 **xlvi. –** _Gravedad._

Era como gravedad, la fuerza con la que sus labios descendían desde su posición sobre él y colisionaban con los suyos. Forzosos, hambrientos, sangre borbotando de ambos pares de labios. Y, quizás, era esa misma gravedad la que les obligaba a entrelazar sus cuerpos una vez más.

* * *

 **xlvii. –** _Autopista_.

Cuando consiguió la licencia de conducir, su primer destino fue Tokio. Él y su pequeño vehículo cruzando las autopistas de Japón sin ninguna preocupación aparente. " _Ah._ ", también Grimmjow, pero el _ex Espada_ siempre venía incluido por defecto; distrayéndole del trayecto con un par de labios contra su cuello.

* * *

 **xlviii. –** _Desconocido._

Aunque supo que la forma en la que brillaron sus marrones irises era desconocida por el peli-celeste _Arrancar_ , fueron las foráneas palabras de amor las más inéditas de escuchar. Un " _Te quiero_." abandonando sus labios antes de poder retenerlo.

La sonrisa del contrario tras escucharle fue tan incandescente, como irreconocible.

* * *

 **xlix. –** _Bloquear._

Aunque le era sencillo solo bloquear sus ataques, tan innato como respirar, no lo hacía. Se dejaba herir a propósito, sin excepción; nadie entendía por qué. Solo él sabía que el sentir y saborear sangre borboteando desde alguna herida de antaño era uno de los peculiares deleites del ex _Espada._

* * *

 **l. –** _Respirar._

Aprendió que necesidades básicas como respirar se volvían inútiles cuando Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez invadía sus sentidos. Sangre aun descendiéndole desde una de sus cienes, coloreando su azulado cabello, pero más ensimismado en robarle cada partícula de oxígeno, sus manos viajando frenéticamente dentro de su ropa.

" _Aire."_ Él quería, más no necesitaba.

* * *

 _ **::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Todos los derechos reservados a Tite Kubo, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión._

* * *

 _ **¡Yo!**_

 _Uhmm... esto es inesperado._

 _Esta es mi primera historia para el archivo de Bleach, y honestamente, solo espero que la disfruten._

 _No se como funcionan las cosas por estos lares, estando más familiarizada con Katekyo Hitman Reborn y todo eso, y Bleach es un anime que termine hace solo un mes, por lo que sería genial si me dijeran como son las cosas por aquí._

 _Ésta es la tercera parte del desafío "50 temas en 50 palabras o menos", de la comunidad 1sentence en livejournal. Como siempre, todos lo créditos van hacia ellos, yo no me acredito ninguno de estos temas, solo la traducción de ellos a mi conveniencia. Las otras dos las pueden encontrar en mi perfil, pero son de Reborn!, por lo que quizás no sean del interés de quien sea que lea esta historia. En fin, siéntanse animados de tomar este desafío, es más entretenido, y difícil, de lo que imaginan._

 _Hay temas en los que mi inspiración fluyó maravillosamente, y me dolió en el alma tener que reducirlo solo a 50 palabras. Por lo que, si hay algún tema del que les gustaría que yo escribiese algo más extenso, solo coméntenlo y veré que puedo hacer._

 _Solo como un dato, en los primeros 25 temas, todos los "él" se refieren a Grimmjow, y el resto, a Ichigo, es por eso que esta la separación allí y todo. En caso de que se confundan._

 _Y no tengo nada más que agregar. Lamento de antemano cualquier falta ortográfica que se me haya escapado, y todo comentario, favorito; lo que sea, es infinitamente agradecido. Significa mucho para un escritor._

 _Eso es todo... supongo. También subiré las otras 2 partes que faltan en esta misma historia. No se cuando, pero lo haré. Así que, nos vemos en otra ocasión._

 _ **By-e**._


	2. Huecos

_Numeros de caracteres : 2.439._

 _Advertencias. __Shonen Ai bordeando Yaoi. Romance. Con "R" mayúscula. Fuera de carácter, si así quieren interpretarlo. Y muchas ideas dispersas._

 _Aclaraciones : Esta historia está situada **luego** del canon del Manga, pero **antes** del capitulo 685 y todo lo que este representa. Manténgalo en mente._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.-**

 **Huecos.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **li.** – _Aire._

Nunca fue capaz de explicar la razón por la cual sus pulmones parecían escasear oxigeno de un momento a otro, aire succionado fuera de su periferia, y mente nublada por falta de sangre. Ahogado, enrabiado por su debilidad.

Esa mirada marrón que tanto detestaba tenía tal devastador efecto en él.

* * *

 **lii.** – _Manzanas._

Por lo general, el _Mundo Real_ le resultaba patéticamente aburrido. Inútil, sin nada que merezca su tiempo. Sin embargo, si había algo que le intrigaba, era observar al _Shinigami_ Sustituto mientras se llevaba una manzana verde a la boca, su dulce jugo rodándole por el mentón.

* * *

 **liii.** – _Comienzo._

No considera como el inicio a esa noche en la que él apareció como tornado en la Ciudad _Karakura_ , menos aquella memorable batalla en _Las Noches_. El comienzo de todo fue ese reencuentro, sus ojos encontrándose luego de meses terminada la guerra, y como sus espadas no tardaron en encontrarse.

* * *

 **liv.** – _Insectos._

Insectos. Todos y cada uno de esos inservibles _Shinigami_ los eran. Le miraban con disgusto, como si él fuera un error, una existencia de la cual debían deshacerse. Los odiaba.

En especial a aquel peli-anaranjado _Shinigami_ , a quien la mirada le brillaba en alivio, y algo parecido a felicidad.

* * *

 **lv.** – _Café._

Hasta la actualidad se arrepentía de haber bebido del tazón de café negro del _Shinigami_ Sustitutoen una mañana remota. Estúpido, impulsivo. El sabor agrio marcando su garganta de por vida, e Ichigo Kurosaki aún se lo recordaba en son de mofa.

Había sido una interesante _mañana-después_.

Definitivamente.

* * *

 **lvi.** – _Oscuro._

 _La Noches_ solía ser un lugar tenebroso. Sórdido, tan deprimente que a él le entraban arcadas del mero recuerdo. El nombre _Aizen Sousuke_ trayéndole malos pasajes. Mas ahora, la maligna presencia del _Reiatsu_ del _Shinigami_ Sustituto era la única asociación a la palabra " _oscuro_ " que habitaba en su mente.

* * *

 **lvii.** – _Desesperación._

Él disfrutaba de ver desesperación en sus enemigos. Últimos recursos y facetas ocultas salían a la luz. Quizás era una bifurcación de ese gusto el que hacía regocijarse de la exasperación que inundaban los ojos de _esa_ mujer cada vez que Ichigo reaparecía de la nada, empapado de _su_ _Reiatsu_.

* * *

 **lviii.** – _Puerta._

Sabía que el _Shinigami_ Sustituto estaba _allí_ , al otro lado de la puerta. Al final de la _Garganta_. Su presencia inconfundible incluso desde dimensiones paralelas. Intensa. Una existencia de la que él quería adueñarse; destruirla, eliminarla.

Una sonrisa dividiéndole el rostro cuando su mirada se encontró con la del peli-anaranjado.

* * *

 **lix.** – _Beber._

Él bebía de esos pecaminosos sonidos que abandonaban los rosados labios del _Shinigami_ Sustituto, embragándole los sentidos tal y como el alcohol más fuerte haría. Succionándolos ansioso, como hombre sediento. Adictivo, tan necesario como beber agua.

* * *

 **lx.** – _Deber._

Estrellar espadas con el _Shinigami_ Sustituto era más que un capricho, era una necesidad. Algo que no podía evitarse, como predestinado. Él debía entrar en su _Resurrección_ , mientras Ichigo Kurosaki adornaba su rostro con aquella conocida máscara blanca, escupiendo palabras de odio que ninguno realmente sentía.

* * *

 **lxi.** – _Tierra._

El _Shinigami_ Sustituto de cabellos anaranjados siempre era capaz de reafirmar su existencia en este mundo. Su lugar en la insignificante Tierra. Golpeándole de regreso a la coherencia, maldiciendo su horrible carácter, y estrellando sus rosados labios contra los de él con vehemencia.

* * *

 **lxii.** – _Final._

Las manos del peli-anaranjado joven estaban en la solapa de su chaqueta de _Espada_ , jalándole, sus demandantes labios aún plantados sobre los de él, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de golpe, la presencia furiosa de _Shinigami_ invadiendo el cuarto.

Y él no pretendió soltarle, ni siquiera en los últimos momentos.

* * *

 **lxiii.** – _Otoño._

Ichigo Kurosaki le recordaba al otoño. Su ridícula cabellera anaranjada y su patética personalidad similares a esas hojas sepia decorando cientos de árboles a mediados de octubre. Y él se sentía desagradable de solo hacer la conexión.

Desde entonces, otoño era la estación que más odiaba.

* * *

 **lxiv.** – _Incendio._

El sonido de espadas colisionando rebotaba sobre la arena bajo él, sangre salpicándole sobre el rostro, en su trozo de máscara, en sus manos. _Las Noches_ temblaba, pero no importaba. Nada importaba en presencia de un alterado _Shinigami_ Sustituto, su enorme _Reiatsu_ quemándole, consumiéndole como un incendio, mientras batallaban.

* * *

 **lxv.** – _Flexible._

El peli-anaranjado _Shinigami_ Sustituto era muy, _demasiado_ flexible. Malditamente así. En especial cuando eran solo ellos dos, en la penumbra del cuarto del nombrado joven, y su cuerpo distorsionándose bajo él.

Era tanto una bendición, como una maldición.

* * *

 **lxvi.** – _Volando._

Él le había agarrado un peculiar gusto a aprovecharse de su presencia invisible para el humano común. Jalando del brazo al peli-anaranjado joven y llevándole por los aires hasta los rascacielos más altos de la Ciudad _Karakura_. Volando; sintiendo que todo el mundo estaba bajo sus pies.

* * *

 **lxvii.** – _Comida._

Después del _incidente_ con el café, creyó que no cometería el error por segunda vez. No. _Maldición_ , no. Porque él no se detuvo a pensar antes de llevarse quien-sabe-que alimento a los labios, el agrio sabor de _humanidad_ asesinándole el gusto.

Y, nuevamente, la risa de Ichigo invadió sus oídos.

* * *

 **lxviii.** – _Metros._

Incluso a metros, kilómetros de distancia incluso; la mirada color chocolate de aquel engreído _Shinigami_ Sustituto que él tanto detestaba, lograba encender algo en su interior. Odio y adrenalina nublándole los sentidos, las manos temblándole de emoción alrededor de su espada.

* * *

 **lxix.** – _Tumba._

Miraba la tumba con desdén. Desinteresado, incluso, de los cientos de ojos que creaban agujeros en su espalda. Ellos no le querían allí, y él tampoco estaba desbordando alegría. _"Paciencia.",_ trataba de pensar.

Pronto el ahora difunto humano de cabellos anaranjados aparecería frente él; de _Shinigami_ y listo para pelear.

* * *

 **lxx.** – _Verde._

Había algo enormemente gratificante en las tonalidades verdes que parecía ganar el rostro del pelirrojo y tatuado _Shinigami_ cada vez que era _él_ a quien Ichigo Kurosaki elegía para pasar el rato.

Él, solo él.

Como debía de ser.

* * *

 **lxxi.** – _Cabeza._

Ichigo Kurosaki siempre se las ingeniaba para confundirle. Enojarle. Enfurecerle, mejor dicho. Y más seguido que no, él no deseaba más que arrancar aquella ridícula cabeza anaranjada del resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **lxxii.** – _Hueco._

 _Hueco Mundo_ se sentía lejano. Como un desagradable pasaje entre sus memorias.

La adrenalina que emanaba a borbotones el cuerpo del _Shinigami_ Sustituto rellenando el vacío en su pecho, opacando sus antiguos recuerdos. El agujero en su cintura imperceptible, y el trozo de blanquecina máscara luciendo como un mero accesorio.

* * *

 **lxxiii.** – _Honor._

Hubo un día, _uno_ solo durante esos infernales diecisiete meses, en que él se apareció frente al _Shinigami_ Sustituto, espada en mano y preparado para una revancha. No tardó en notar el predicamento del peli-anaranjado, y se marchó, sin más.

Nunca se lo mencionaría; él aún poseía honor de _Espada._

* * *

 **lxxiv.** – _Ilusión._

Se sentía como una ilusión, honestamente. Tener al ya-no-tan-joven _Shinigami_ de cabellos anaranjados frente a él, todo ensangrentado, maldiciéndole con odio mientras estocaba su espada dentro de su pecho. Atacándole sin matarle, como siempre ha sido.

Esa mirada chocolate que tanto detestaba brillando de felicidad.

* * *

 **lxxv.** – _Luz._

Con el tiempo, Ichigo Kurosaki se había convertido en un impertinente haz de luz en su mundo. Brillaba en demasías, le salvaba cuando no debía y le iluminaba los días como él no quería. Intenso y determinado. Irritante, por sobre todo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **lxxvi.** – _Perdido._

Cuando su mirada se intersectaba con aquellos ojos zafiros, se sentía perdido. Irises profunda, indescifrable; azul cobalto, gris metálico e incluso verde agua podía reconocer, atrapándole en un espiral de emociones del cual él no quería, ni planeaba escapar.

* * *

 **lxxvii.** – _Metal._

Había ocasiones en las que, entre choque y encuentro de espadas desvainadas, el _Arrancar_ se las ingeniaba para estrellar sus labios contra los de él. Y cada vez, sin excepción, podía distinguir ese sabor peculiar a sangre en cada rincón de su boca. Metálica en contraste a su dulce lengua.

* * *

 **lxxviii.** – _Nuevo._

Esto de las relaciones amorosas era nuevo para él. Nunca antes se había sentido de tal manera; ahogándose dentro de sus confusas emociones, la necesidad de encontrarse con el ex _Espada_ creciendo exponencialmente por día que transcurría.

Era agradable, concluyó, al fin poder entender todo el alboroto.

Irritante, también.

* * *

 **lxxix.** – _Antigua._

Sentía que habían pasado años, _siglos_ , desde ese fatídico día en la Ciudad _Karakura_. _Zangetsu_ marcando el pecho del peli-celeste _Arrancar_ en aquella noche de otoño. Una cicatriz antigua, nunca ignorada, pero que aún lograba que él se olvidara de como respirar correctamente al solo observarla.

* * *

 **lxxx.** – _Paz._

Honestamente, él se conformaría con un día de paz. En el que aquella pequeña _Shinigami_ no aparezca en su cuarto y sus amigos no intenten arrastrarle hasta alguna fiesta universitaria; uno en que pueda permanecer en casa, libro entre sus manos, y con Grimmjow durmiendo a su costado.

 _Sólo uno._

* * *

 **lxxxi.** – _Veneno._

Él jamás logró acostumbrarse a las miradas repletas de veneno, inundadas de odio con las que ellos observaban al _ex Espada_. Era tal el desprecio, que él debía recopilar toda fracción de autocontrol que habitaba su cuerpo para evitar arrancarles aquellos ojos juzgadores.

Por su parte, Grimmjow solo disfrutaba espectáculo.

* * *

 **lxxxii.** – _Bonito._

Era extraño, y difícil de explicar, pero había algo atrayente, bonito incluso, en aquellas tonalidades aguamarinas que decoraban los parpados inferiores del _ex Espada_.

"¿De dónde _demonios_ vino eso, Kurosaki?" Y esa fue la respuesta que recibió cuando él le hiso el comentario.

Se la merecía.

* * *

 **lxxxiii.** – _Lluvia._

La lluvia simbolizaba muchas cosas para él. Innumerables. Su madre, desamparo, depresión y todo lo relacionado. Durante sus peores momentos, nubes grisáceas siempre parecían estar decorándole el cielo.

También llovió en ese día.

El día en que él y el peli-celeste _ex Espada_ fueron descubiertos.

* * *

 **lxxxiv.** – _Remordimiento._

El remordimiento le era un sentimiento demasiado familiar. Inyectado en su alma, imposible de extirpar. La lista de sus arrepentimientos era infinita. Pero si había algo de lo jamás se arrepentiría, fue durante aquella batalla en _Hueco Mundo_ , cuando impidió que la enorme arma del _Quinta Espada_ asesinara a Grimmjow.

* * *

 **lxxv.** – _Rosas._

En su primer año universitario, Inoue le obsequió unas rosas por _San Valentín_ , su delicado rostro hecho escarlata. Y el peli-celeste se las ingenió para mofarse de él durante _horas_ , imitando a la muchacha de cabellos anaranjados, burlesco, mientras unía sus labios en son de probar su punto.

* * *

 **lxxxvi.** – _Secreto._

No le gustaba, _detestaba_ representarlo de tal manera, pero Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era su secreto. Uno que salía a la superficie solo bajo al paisaje de una luna no juzgadora. Y uno del cual no se arrepentiría de ocultar por el tiempo que sea necesario. Por siempre, incluso.

* * *

 **lxxxvii.** – _Serpiente._

Las manos del _Arrancar_ de cabellos celestes disfrutaban de serpentear por su espalda, por debajo su camiseta, trazando caminos irregulares y erizándole la piel en el trayecto. Tenue, tentador, toque suave tal a una pluma, pero avariciosa como serpiente hambrienta.

* * *

 **lxxxviii.** – _Nieve._

La primera vez que él experimentó un día nevoso junto al _ex Espada_ , sería una imagen que jamás borraría de sus memorias. El cabello celeste del _Arrancar_ brillando en contraste del blanco que les rodeaba, nieve atrapada entre la minúscula separación de sus cuerpos.

* * *

 **lxxxix.** – _Sólido._

Él nunca creyó que el peli-celeste _Arrancar_ se volvería algo tan tangible en su vida. Sólido, real, no algo cruel de su imaginación. Su " _constante_ ". A veces, incluso, sentir ese familiar peso en el otro costado de su cama, fuerte y abrigándole sin proponérselo, le era difícil de creer.

* * *

 **xc.** – _Primavera._

Él odiaba la primavera. La _detestaba_. Los pétalos de rosa se generaban una horrenda alergia y era cuando Yuzuy su Padre organizaban las " _Olimpiadas de limpieza anual_ " del hogar. Pesadillas le entraban de solo recordarlo. Y el peli-celeste _Arrancar_ parecía, como nunca, reciprocar su disgusto.

* * *

 **xci.** – _Estable._

Su relación era mucho más estable de lo que ellos creían. Discutían, claro, pero no eran de romper día por medio. Tampoco orbitaban en la mera idea de compartir una cama cada noche, y pasar un buen rato.

Aunque, a éstas alturas, él tampoco se daba la molestia de corregirles.

* * *

 **xcii.** – _Extraño._

Su primer beso fue una experiencia extraña. Una que no le apetecía recordar. Los labios de Inoue se sintieron codiciosos sobre los suyos, anhelantes, deseando mucho más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

Fue peculiar, también, lo _bien_ que se sintieron los labios del peli-celeste _Arrancar_ en comparación.

* * *

 **xciii.** – _Verano._

Ocurrió en su caluroso día de verano, de hecho.

Él y el ex _Espada_ ensimismados en sus batallas semanales, denso _Reiatsu_ envolviéndolos como manta, cuando se quedaron inmóviles. Sus miradas conectadas, a ambos escaseándole el oxígeno, pero que no les impidió de estrellar sus labios de la nada, como magnetismo.

* * *

 **xciv.** – _Tabú._

Decían que una relación entre _Shinigami_ y _Hollow_ era uno de los mayores tabúes en la _Sociedad de Almas_. Y uno de los peores castigados, además. Cada involucrado arrebatado de su vida, registros borrados de libros.

Que suerte, pensaba, que él sea mitad _Hollow_ , y que Grimmjow sea parcialmente _Shinigami_.

* * *

 **xcv.** – _Feo._

Debería de ser una vista poco agradable la forma en que sangre borbotaba desde un costado de Grimmjow, su rostro deformado en una viciosa expresión. A él _debía_ repudiarle aquel espectáculo, mas no podía ignorar lo bien que lucía el ex _Espada_ con sangre tintándole el cabello y sonriendo malévolamente.

* * *

 **xcvi.** – _Guerra._

No fue hasta luego de la Guerra, que él y el _ex Espada_ se volvieron a reencontrar. Realmente esta vez. Ninguna interrupción, no en medio de un campo de batalla; sino que solo ellos, en las arenas de _Las Noches_ , a espadas desvainadas y sed por la sangre del contrario.

* * *

 **xcvii.** – _Agua._

Él tuvo que acostumbrarse a que, la única forma de conseguir que el _ex Espada_ bebiera siquiera un vaso de agua era traspasándola desde su boca hacia la del peli-celeste, durante sus encuentros de labios. Un gusto particular, creía él.

Aunque, no era como si le disgustase la idea.

* * *

 **xcviii.** – _Bienvenido._

Él no era el adolescente más cordial sobre la tierra. Para nada. Sin embargo, la palabra " _bienvenido_ " rodaba sencillamente fuera de sus labios tan pronto sentía el Reiatsu de Grimmjow a la cercanía. A veces era sarcástico, exasperado, algunas veces feliz y aliviado; pero siempre tenía la misma connotación.

* * *

 **xcix.** – _Invierno._

La _Guerra de Invierno_ era un tema que ambos trataban de olvidar. Él, porque le traía horribles recuerdos de inhumanidad y desesperación, y al peli-celeste _Arrancar_ también: ya que le revivía esos instantes al borde de la muerte, sin saber si podría obtener su ansiada revancha o no.

* * *

 **c.** – _Leña._

Había algo encantador, e infinitamente irritante, en la forma que el ex _Espada_ de cabellos celestes disfrutaba de provocarle de la nada. Insultándole, entrometiéndose bajo su piel y sacándole de sus casillas. Alimentando de leña a un incendio abrasador, uno que él, _ambos_ sabían que no lo necesitaba.

* * *

 _ **::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Todos los derechos reservados a Tite Kubo, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión._

* * *

 _ **¡Yo!**_

 _He aquí la segunda parte. Realmente no tengo mucho que comentar en esta ocasión, solo espero que disfruten de este capitulo. Estoy ansiosa de leer sus opiniones._

 _Como siempre, vale destacar que estos temas pertenecen al_ _desafío "50 temas en una oración" (y que yo transformé en 50 temas en 50 palabras) de_ _la comunidad 1sentence en livejournal. Yo no me acredito ninguna de sus maravillosas ideas, solo sus traducciones a mi conveniencia. Sientanse libres a intentar el desafío, también. Es bastante entretenido._

 _Lamento si me ha escapado alguna falta ortográfica, recuerden que soy mi propia beta. Y agradezco de antemano cualquier review o favorito que quieran entregarme; significan mucho más de lo que se imaginan para un escritor. Y como mencioné en el capitulo anterior, sientanse libres de mencionar si quieren que alguno de estas cortas historias sean traspasadas a una más extensa, si les ha agradado la idea o algo. Veré y pondré mi magia en hacerlo realidad, quizás._

 _A final de semana estaré subiendo la última parte; ya la tengo escrita y todo, por lo que no les haré esperar mucho._

 _Y, creo que eso sería todo. Nos vemos pronto._

 _ **By-e**._


	3. Demonios

_Números_ _de caracteres : 2.497._

 _Advertencias. __Shonen Ai bordeando Yaoi. Romance. Con "R" mayúscula. Fuera de carácter, si así quieren interpretarlo. Y muchas ideas dispersas._

 _Aclaraciones : Esta historia está situada **luego** del canon del Manga, pero **antes** del capitulo 685 y todo lo que este representa. Manténgalo en mente._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3.-**

 **Demonios.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ci.** – _Movimiento._

La forma en la que el cuerpo del _Shinigami_ Sustituto se movía era atrapante. Como un acto de hipnotismo del cual él siempre era víctima. Era violento, irracional, sin reparos; masculino, incluso.

Fuese durante alguna de sus peleas, o cuando se encontraban entre las cuatro paredes del cuarto del peli-anaranjado.

* * *

 **cii.** – _Indiferente._

Inservibles _Shinigami,_ pensaba. Ninguno era digno de siquiera un minuto de su día.

Les miraba con desdén, determinado incluso a mantener su espada envainada contra su costado. Indiferente, inmune al denso Reiatsu que emanaban. Muerte advertía, pero a él lo le importó.

La ausencia del peli-anaranjado joven era más importante.

* * *

 **ciii.** – _Joven._

Él aún recordaba al Ichigo Kurosaki de solo quince primaveras. De palabras enormes, desbordando confianza, y con esa mirada brillante que él detestaba. Le odiaba. A él y a todos esos estúpidos _Shinigami_ con complejo de superioridad.

Como han cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

* * *

 **civ.** – _Último._

El último recuerdo que él tenía de la _Guerra de Invierno_ no era el desagradable rostro del _Quinta Espada_ sobre su cuerpo, amenazando su patética existencia; tampoco era la vaga imagen del desconocido que curó parte de sus heridas. No.

Era Ichigo Kurosaki deteniendo aquella ridícula arma; salvando su vida.

* * *

 **cv.** – _Incorrecto._

Tener entre sus brazos al _Shinigami_ Sustituto era un sentimiento confuso. Siempre veía su mente nublarse en una genuina manifestación de _sentir_. Indeseado aprecio corriéndole por las venas, invadiéndole. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía; que era incorrecto anhelar ese calor que del cuerpo del peli-anaranjado emanaba hacia el suyo.

* * *

 **cvi.** – _Gentil._

Las manos del peli-anaranjado adolescente eran gentiles en su torso. Acariciando con fascinación, memorizando cada cicatriz que adornaba la piel del lugar; como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. En especial aquella rojiza marca que le dividía el pecho, y que él con recelo aún se negaba de borrar.

* * *

 **cvii.** – _Uno._

Ichigo Kurosaki determinó, luego de numerosos intentos fallidos, que intentar enseñarle juegos humanos era un caso perdido. Prácticamente imposible. Sin importar cuanta fuese la determinación de él por aprender a jugar videojuegos, o _Uno_.

* * *

 **cviii.** – _Mil._

Su percepción del tiempo le ha estado fallando, porque él ya no es capaz de decir si ha pasado un día o mil desde ese primer beso en las arenas de _Las Noches_ , ambos ensangrentados, exhaustos y con el corazón funcionándoles a miles de latidos de segundo.

* * *

 **cix.** – _Rey._

Él siempre quiso ser el Rey, el más poderoso entre el montón. Ese objetivo nunca se ha desvanecido de su mente; él solo se ha estado tomado un descanso. Más ensimismado en estrellar espadas con el _Shinigami_ Sustituto, y cada vez olvidando cual era siquiera el origen del conflicto.

* * *

 **cx.** – _Aprender._

Como _Hollow_ , tuvo que aprender a sentir _,_ a interpretar los _irritantes_ y confusos cambios que su cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la del _Shinigami_ Sustituto.

Él aún no era un experto ni nada parecido, pero Ichigo trataba de convencerle de que iba bien encaminado.

* * *

 **cxi.** – _Difuso._

Eran imágenes difusas. Como su espalda se apoyaba contra la suave cama del peli-anaranjado, el nombrado joven sobre su cuerpo, sus rostros a un respiro de separación. Y luego de que él invertía la posición, y a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de cierres abriéndose, era hasta donde tenía recuerdos.

* * *

 **cxii.** – _Esperar._

Él no era un ser paciente. Nunca lo ha sido, realmente. Y era una característica que le ha traído más desgracias que fortunas. Sin embargo, supo que esperar a que aquel _Shinigami_ de cabellera anaranjada, que él tanto odiaba, recuperara sus poderes, sería una de sus mejores decisiones.

Y acertó _._

* * *

 **cxiii.** – _Cambiar._

Ichigo Kurosaki no ha cambiado ni siquiera un poco desde esa primera batalla. Tan violento como le recordaba, lleno de esa confianza que odiaba. Y él tampoco había cambiado; aun deseando encontrar espadas con el _Shinigami_ por sobre cualquier otra cosa, sin importar cuanto tiempo transcurriese.

* * *

 **cxiv.** – _Mando._

A él le gustaba sentirse al mando, aunque el peli-anaranjado _Shinigami_ nunca se lo hiciese sencillo. Forcejeando dentro de su agarre, invirtiendo de posición y mordiéndole el cuello en _ese_ sector especialmente sensible.

Ichigo jugaba sucio, pero a él le gustaban mucho más los desafíos, que la idea de mandar.

* * *

 **cxv.** – _Sostener._

La espada que él sostenía entre su mano se resbaló del agarre, cayendo sobre el suelo de _Las Noches_ con un fuerte estruendo, retumbando en el vacío lugar. Sus brazos enroscándose alrededor de la muscular cintura del _Shinigami_ Sustituto por un instante, antes de que éste fuera a combatir nuevamente.

* * *

 **cxvi.** – _Necesidad._

Estrellar espadas con el peli-anaranjado _Shinigami_ era la única necesidad que él tenía. Su única ambición. Y tenía suerte que Ichigo Kurosaki parecía reciprocar tal sentimiento. Una necesidad que daba indicios de una sádica representación de mutuo y confuso aprecio, y que ambos nunca eran capaces de ignorar.

* * *

 **cxvii.** – _Visión._

Él podía ver en la oscuridad; el ya-no-tan-joven de cabellera anaranjada no. Y ese insignificante detalle dio lugar a numerosas situaciones humorísticas de recordar.

Por él al menos.

No tanto para Ichigo.

* * *

 **cxviii.** – _Atención._

A él le enrabiaba como la atención del _Shinigami_ Sustituto parecía gravitar alrededor de un sinfín de cosas mientras peleaban. Su mente no completamente enfocada en la fiereza con la que sus espadas se encontraban, en el denso _Reiatsu_ que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

Le enfermaba, y bastante.

* * *

 **cxix.** – _Alma._

Él era un alma perdida, consumida por la maldad y desamparo. Ese era un _Hollow_ , y su inescapable naturaleza. Por ello mismo, le resultaba increíble como cada sentimiento que el _Shinigami_ Sustituto generaba en él parecía desafiar todas las naturalezas de su esencia.

* * *

 **cxx.** – _Imagen._

La imagen de un ensangrentado Ichigo Kurosaki, incapaz de atacarle de lleno, controlado por humanos sentimientos se había convertido en una escena demasiado familiar. Y cada vez, a él una sonrisa le dividía el rostro, antes de soltar su espada y estrellar sus labios.

Tan _arruinado_ como el _Shinigami_ Sustituto.

* * *

 **cxxi.** – _Tonto._

Él era muchas cosas, pero no un idiota. Sabía que este pequeño espectáculo terminaría abruptamente algún día, separados forzosamente por cientos de entrometidos y furiosos _Shinigami._

Y él sabía que el joven de cabellos anaranjados tampoco era tonto, y que tenía claro cuál sería la culminación de su incomprendida relación.

* * *

 **cxxii.** – _Enojo._

Un incandescente enojo le nubló los sentidos. Más él no hiso nada, no podía. Viendo a lo lejos la expresión de resignación que adornó el rostro del _Shinigami_ Sustituto mientras unía sus dulces y rosados labios, con los de _esa_ peli-anaranjada mujer, bajo la mirada _ello_ s; quienes los separaron.

* * *

 **cxxiii.** – _Niño._

Ichigo Kurosaki ya no era un niño. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado, musculatura bajo metros de piel perfectamente bronceada. De palabras promiscuas, sucias, malsonantes; violento por naturaleza. Aunque fuese solo él a quien el _Shinigami_ Sustituto mostraba tal primitiva y genuina faceta suya.

* * *

 **cxxiv.** – _Ahora._

Era éste ahora, con el peli-anaranjado joven contra las suaves cubiertas de la cama, atrapado entre ambos brazos, acariciando su desnuda espalda, y sus pesadas respiraciones entremezclándose por la cercanía de sus rostros; la única realidad que él pretendía y quería vivir.

* * *

 **cxxv.** – _Sombra_.

Actualmente, no era más que un difuso recuerdo el sentimiento de pelear por responsabilidad. Encontrar espadas solo porque él era _Hollow_ , y el peli-anaranjado un _Shinigami_. Como la sombra de sus olvidados pasados, una que ignoraban deliberadamente mientras batallaban en preámbulo del rutinario encuentro de labios.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **cxxvi.** – _Adiós._

El peli-celeste _Arrancar_ parecía detestar las despedidas. Era algo positivo, porque él era pésimo con ellas, y prefería no pensar en cómo expulsar fuera de su garganta aquellas vergonzosas palabras. Ambos eran más de estrellar sus labios por última vez en reemplazo de un convencional " _adiós_ ".

* * *

 **cxxvii**. – _Esconder._

Junto con el transcurrir del tiempo, él había adquirido una magnífica experticia en esconder al _ex Sexta Espada_ entre los confines de su cuarto. Ocultando la presencia de Grimmjow sobre su cama, y camuflando sus sonidos, incluso cuando aquella pequeña _Shinigami_ de cabello azabache dormía allí mismo, en su armario.

* * *

 **cxxviii.** – _Fortuna._

Él nunca había creído en tonterías como la fortuna. Jamás. Le irritaban infinitamente. Sin embargo, pensaba, quizás siempre estuvo predestinado a convertirse en un _Shinigami_ y acabar donde estaba en ese instante, estrellando sus labios con los del peli-celeste _ex Espada_ luego de una extenuante batalla en Hueco Mundo.

* * *

 **cxxix.** – _Seguro._

Sabía que no debía sentir esa retorcida seguridad mientras veía como el cuerpo del _ex Sexta Espada_ se posicionaba sobre el suyo, sus frías manos escabulléndose por dentro de su ropa; pero la sentía de todos modos.

Porque a estas alturas, a él no podía importarle menos lo correcto.

* * *

 **cxxx.** – _Fantasma._

Seguía siendo irritante, realmente, esto ver fantasmas, espíritus. Nunca perdía su encanto, adrenalina siempre presente; ni siquiera ahora, mientras él observaba al _ex Espada_ de cabellos celestes dormir en absoluto silencio sobre su cama, escondiéndolo en su cuarto como si fuera una espléndida idea.

* * *

 **cxxxi.** – _Libro._

Tan pronto se graduó de la preparatoria, comenzó a escribir su primer libro. A un inicio, él sentía que no era más que una patética mezcla de todas las obras de _Shakespeare,_ pero con el tiempo, encontró su propio camino.

Y él descubrió que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era una buena inspiración.

* * *

 **cxxxii.** – _Ojos._

Había algo en ese par de ojos zafiros, un desconocido ingrediente que siempre lograba hipnotizarle. Quizás era su brillante fiereza, sus trasparentes emociones o simplemente las diversas tonalidades azuladas que coloreaban las irises del _ex Espada_.

Lo que fuese, él se veía atrapado por ellos más seguido que no.

* * *

 **cxxxiii.** – _Nunca._

Cuando solo era un adolescente jugando a ser _Shinigami_ Sustituto, nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la mente de que algún día él estaría peleando en sangrientas _Guerras_ , o que se vería atrapado entre la pared y los demandantes labios de un peli-celeste _ex Espada_ que debía ser su enemigo.

* * *

 **cxxxiv.** – _Cantar._

A veces, podía percibir a lo lejos al peli-celeste _Arrancar_ tararear distraído algunas de las canciones de _Rap_ que él frecuentaba escuchar en su cuarto. No. Grimmjow no cantaba, pero sí era capaz de memorizar una que otra melodía.

Y él no se lo reprochaba.

Sabía mejor que ello.

* * *

 **cxxxv.** – _Repentino._

Fue repentino. Como en un momento estaban ensimismados en un feroz encuentro de espadas, _Reiatsu_ sobre-saturando _Hueco Mundo_ , sangre salpicando por doquier y ambos con miradas brillantes de odio; y al otro, los labios de _ex Espada_ estaban forzados contra los de él, el universo desapareciendo a su alrededor.

* * *

 **cxxxvi.** – _Detener._

Él no pretendió detener a tiempo la grosería que abandonó su garganta en el momento que las manos del _Arrancar_ de cabellera celeste encontraron camino por debajo de su vestimenta. Y el _ex Espada_ tampoco impidió que él le empujase contra la puerta de su cuarto, cerrándola en el proceso.

* * *

 **cxxxvii.** – _Tiempo._

Era bastante conveniente que el tiempo que él debía invertir en sus responsabilidades como _Shinigami_ Sustituto coincidieran con cada momento del día en que podía encontrarse con el violento _ex Espada_ en las calles de la ciudad _Karakura_ , y en los cuales podían envolverse en inevitables peleas exentas de interrupciones.

* * *

 **cxxxviii.** – _Lavar._

Hace mucho había desistido de intentar lavar la sangre fuera de su ropa. Camisetas y pantalones arruinados sin mucho reproche cada vez que el _Arrancar_ de cabellos celestes llegaba a su cuarto a medianoche todo ensangrentado, exhausto, y unía sus cuerpos sin detenerse a pensar en su vestimenta.

* * *

 **cxxxix.** – _Rasgar._

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era un ser violento, agresivo por naturaleza. Él, de entre todo el mundo, debía tener más que claro ese detalle. Sin embargo, nunca fallaba en sorprenderse, y _molestarse_ , cuando el peli-celeste _ex Espada_ rasgaba de un tirón su camiseta, incapaz de esperar que él se la quitase civilmente.

* * *

 **cxl.** – _Historia._

Ellos tenían un considerable historial de sangrientos encuentros. Cicatrices quedando como prueba y consecuencia de su interminable rivalidad. Sin embargo, el resto de los _Shinigami_ no podían entender que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era el enemigo de _él_ , y que nadie más sería capaz de llamar la atención del violento _ex Espada_.

* * *

 **cxli.** – _Poder._

 _Poder_ era algo que él siempre había anhelado. La capacidad de defender a sus seres queridos, para pelear y vencer a cualquier enemigo que se le interpusiese. Querer ser poderoso estaba en su genética.

Y es una característica positiva, porque era el único interés que compartía con el peli-celeste _Arrancar_.

* * *

 **cxlii.** – _Molestia._

Molestia era algo que él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de _no_ sentir a menudo. Sin embargo, intentar controlar su explosivo temperamento se ha vuelto una tarea imposible, particularmente ahora que todo el mundo parecía conspirar para evitar que sus labios se encontraran con los del, también irritado, _ex Espada_.

* * *

 **cxliii.** – _Dios._

Él no cree en nada que no pueda ver. Más expresiones como " _Dios santo_ " no tardaban de filtrarse por entre sus labios cuando las manos expertas de Grimmjow acariciaban zonas específicas en su espalda, convenciéndole fácilmente de llevar su improvisado encuentro a la seguridad de entre sus cuatro paredes.

* * *

 **cxliv.** – _Muralla._

Había una inmensa muralla entre lo que era aceptado y no por la _Sociedad de Almas_. Sin embargo, a él dicha pared siempre le ha importado bastante poco, escalándola con experticia cada vez que llegaba a _Hueco Mundo_ , y sentía el feroz _Reiatsu_ del _ex Espada_ encontrándose con el suyo.

* * *

 **cxlv.** – _Desnudo._

Hace años que la imagen desnuda de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez había dejado de tener un devastador efecto en su cuerpo y cordura. Aunque jamás perdía su gracia las veces que otros _Shinigami_ se encontraban de lleno con el _atractivo_ espectáculo cuando entraban a su cuarto sin tocar.

* * *

 **cxlvi.** – _Conducir._

De hecho, él era el único entre su grupo de amigos que sabía conducir. A veces, invitaba al _ex Espada_ a su modesto automóvil, y le llevaba hacia los lugares más memorables de todo Japón. Aunque era un arma de doble filo, porque Grimmjow disfrutaba _bastante_ de distraerle mientras conducía.

* * *

 **cxlvii.** – _Daño._

 _Ciertos Shinigami_ creían que él estaba adicto al dolor. Que sólo soportada al _Arrancar_ por el daño que ambos disfrutaban de infringirse mutuamente entre batallas. Sin embargo, idiotas como ellos no necesitaban saber lo equivocados que estaban, y que su relación iba mucho más allá que encuentros violentos de espadas.

* * *

 **cxlviii.** – _Preciado._

Sus esporádicos encuentros con Grimmjow se habían vuelto momentos preciados en su memoria. Recuerdos sepia de palabras malsonantes precediendo uniones de labios y caídas sobre el suelo; revolcándose sobre la tierra y arrancando la ropa de los cuerpos ajenos.

Él los atesoraba, porque sabía que no volverían a ocurrir.

* * *

 **cxlix.** – _Hambre._

Desarrollar una insaciable hambre de rojiza sangre era uno de los peores efectos secundarios de ser parte _Hollow_. La idea de ver sangrar al peli-celeste _ex Espada_ cada vez más inminente entre sus contradictorios pensamientos. Y era afortunado de que tanto él como Grimmjow estuviesen viajando sobre el mismo barco.

* * *

 **cl.** – _Creer._

Él quería creer que era un horrible sueño. Que despertaría una vez más en su cuarto, sintiendo el conocido peso del peli-celeste _Arrancar_ a su costado; un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Aunque, tan pronto como su mirada se encontró con Inoue, supo que solo era un intento en vano.

* * *

 _ **::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Todos los derechos reservados a Tite Kubo, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión._

* * *

 _ **¡Yo!**_

 _Este es el último capitulo de esta historia. De entre los tres, este fue el que más que costó escribir, por alguna extraña razón, aunque me quedo contenta con el resultado. Solo espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo, y que lo disfruten. Estoy ansiosa por leer sus opiniones, como siempre._

 _Además, ésta es l_ _a ultima parte del desafío "50 temas en una oración/50 palabras" del livejournal "1sentenceorder"que inicié el año pasado. Todas estos maravillosos temas son de su propiedad, yo solo me acredito la traducción de estos a mi conveniencia. Y como acostumbro a decir, siéntanse libres de también intentar este reto, es bastante entretenido, y más difícil de lo que parece._

 _En fin, como he dicho en esta historia; si hay algun tema que les gustaría ver más extenso o que yo indagara más, solo deben mencionarlo y yo veré que puedo hacer._

 _Lamento si me ha escapado alguna falta ortográfica, soy mi propia beta, y agradezco de antemano todo review, favorito que quieran dejar o ya han dejado en esta simple historia. Significan un mundo para el escritor, y es su principal fuente de inspiración, aunque no lo crean._

 _Reitero mis agradecimientos a cada personilla que tomó tiempo de su día para leer esta corta historia, y que les haya agradado al menos un poco; con eso me basta y sobra. Estoy expectante de saber sus opiniones al respecto de ella. Y... creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos en otra ocasión._

 _ **By-e**._

 _Historia terminada._


End file.
